The second year in Newport
by forfunonlyyy
Summary: Sorry for my poor english. This is not a fully-formed ficition. I can only deliver some idea of mine. Hope you can understand what's I'm writing. Ryan centric. Someone will be out of character.


**This is my first english fanfiction. In fact it couldnt be called fiction. For my poor english, I can write nothing else than some simple summary. No dialogue, no detail. I'm not sure whether my lame english can be understood by other people, so I drew some graphics to make it more clear. I hope it works.**

Ryan is back. He returns Newport. He will be a family member of Cohens again, he will see someone again. He's not in a sheer good mood. He knows he can come back because everything is getting better, at least it seems like everything is getting better. But everything is getting better just by luck, not by his effort. He thinks he should resolve difficulties by himself. How could he resolve difficulities as those ones happened to him four months ago? At that time, he's almost falling into despair. It's almost worse than being abandoned or being sent to prison, he thinked.

"Chino didn't make you a loser, you're born to. Newport wouldn't turn you into better."

The first person Ryan's thinking of, is Oliver. Oliver was a psycho. But he's not the type of self-destruction. He loved destructing others. Marissa was not his only interest. He also loved to see Ryan's breakdown. He loved to see Ryan losing everything, just like what he had experienced. He never attempted to suicide, he never bought drugs. He pretended to suicide, he stopped taking the psychotropic his therapist asked him to take long before. He wanted to be the one controls others, not be the one being controlled by drugs. He sold the drugs to other kids. Ryan told him to stop when discovering he's selling drugs. He pretended he's regretful and grateful to Ryan, but secretly he got hostile to Ryan for that. Ryan was so suitable to be his target. An outsider, a fish out of water, full of inferiority, full of insecurity, being uncomfortable with rich kids around, being incredulous his relation with other people...... Oliver loved doing everything to make Ryan feel worse.

On the night he went to save Marissa, Oliver's handgun was discharged accidentally after their fight. Oliver was wounded heavily and sent to hospital.

He's probably going to be a paralytic, a plant man, or a corpse. None of those endings could be accepted by Ryan. He's in agony while Oliver's in coma. He blamed himself. Oliver had infuriated him, made him jealous, made him feel frustrated, stolen his girlfriend, but nothing was unbearable. Trey had told him not to underrate any enemy. Maybe he should have told Oliver, "OK, you win" or something? Maybe he should have asked Sandy for suggestion more earlier? Maybe Oliver showed his gun just to frighten him and Marissa, maybe he didn't want to fire anyone? But it's too late. Oliver was the winner of their contest. He turned Ryan into almost a murderer. If he's not convicted by law, he could convicted himself. He probably took a person's life, or ruin his changed his fortune. Ryan couldn't dominate his own fortune, how could he dominate others'?

For the first time, he thinked he should leave Newport and never be back.

The second person Ryan's thinking of, is Theresa. He didn't meet her when he went back to chino in the Thankgiving. He only met Theresa's mother and brother. They just told him Theresa was OK. When he went back to Chino again after the whole Oliver mess, he met Theresa. She's not even pregnant. She's already a mother. She's so fragile to be a single mother. She said she didn't need him, but the fact was she needed .Ryan had no other choice but to care her and the baby. He's stayed with her and the baby for the whole summer holiday. He's been working in a construction site to earn money. The baby was growing up healthily, Theresa was getting better. Ryan could feel a little relieved for taking responsibility.

Now Theresa doesn't need him anymore. She leaves him for Eddie, with the baby. The baby's name is Daniel Diaz. Ryan thinks Daniel Atwood sounds better. No matter how other people call that boy, his real name is Daniel Atwood.

The third person he's thinking of, is Marissa. He never expects to reunited her. The whole Oliver thing is a hauting shadow between them, the whole Theresa thing is a lasting obstacle between them. Comparing with those things, their relationship and breakup were not important. "I didn't save your life. You don't owe me anything. " He told her coldly. She wanted to visit Theresa and the baby, he declined. She must be astonished when she got to know the truth about Theresa. Ryan told himself not to imagine her reaction. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about their past and her condition when he's not around. How she's getting along with her parents and .......Caleb? Could she get over by herself? He still worries about her. She's special for him. She's his first girlfriend. She's dedicated when she helps other people. He likes the way she hooked his neck everytime they met. He tells himself just to keep the memory in his mind, not to imagine what's going on while they meet again in Newport. Maybe they can be friends? But it's too much to make up.

Then Sandy and Kristen come into his mind. They open arms to him again. In fact they never gave him up. It's he left them four months ago. He still feel guilty for involving them into too much troubles, especially the Oliver mess. Sandy told him not to worry. Sandy told him it's not his fault. Sandy told him the indictment had been dismissed, he's innocent. Sandy told him Oliver's awake, getting out of danger, then recovering..... Sandy scolded him for the lie about Theresa..... When he said he didn't know how to repay Sandy for his kindness, Sandy scold him again. Sandy said disappointedly,"What's the kindness? You should have regarded us as your families." Sandy told him he's not qualified for everything, he should learn to give up or ask others for help. It's stupid taking everything on his own shoulder. If he's unqualified for something while he kept on dong it, he might make it get worse.

Kristen barely talked. But he could see her sadness . He knew about silent people. They usually have more deep feeling for something. He thinks in the second year, he should talk with Kristen more. Protect Cohens, make them feel better, nothing is more important than that.

Then he's thinking of D.J. He's not the only one left Chino. D.j was another one. D.J was very indifferent when they encountered in Newport. He could understand him. Their condition were very different. One was adopted, another was employed. In addition, D.J used to be the best friend of Eddie's and probably a admirer of Theresa when they're in Chino. But Theresa went for Atwood . D.J had two jobs in Newport. Gardener for day, waiter for night. He served as a waiter at the congratulatory party for caleb being named Man of the Year. The organizer yelled at him for his mini fault and told him he's fired on the spot. DJ was so embarrassed. When Ryan went to help DJ, DJ got furioused with Ryan and .bashed Ryan all of sudden. He called Ryan a hypocrite, he said Ryan acted as a rich kid while leaving Theresa into hardship. He said Theresa's a single mother and broke up with Eddie. Eddie wanted his mother and Theresa leave Chino with him for a new life. Eddie cared his sister, Theresa. But he thinked he's incompetent to foster a new baby at that time. Theresa refused to give up the baby, then Eddie left. Ryan was shocked, everyone present was shocked too.

The next day Ryan secretly visited Trey, told him about Theresa, told him his notion to leave Newport . "Help me, Ryan." Trey begged him Ryan went to Theresa's home and met her. He told Theresa, "Don't tell anybody who's the baby's father. You have kept it secret for almost one year, you can keep it secret for longer time. I don't convince you to reunite Trey if you don't want to. Anyway, I'm the uncle, I can care for you and baby. "

Everyone except for Theresa's family thinked Ryan was the father. He's the same age of Theresa and they were very close friends. Ryan wanted everyone not know the truth. It's a good reason to leave Newport. Cohens might feel sad for his leaving, but Theresa was in a more difficult position. It's not difficult to choose.

The last person Ryan's thinking of, is Seth. Seth is really, really an odd kid. He knows Seth is odd, but he never know seth can be so odd. Seth refused to talk with him for the whole summer holiday, But he unexpectedly contacted with Eddie via DJ. Seth never expected to change anything, it's just an eccentric idea of his. The city Eddie's living in was just in his sailing plan .He visited Eddie and stayed there for one night. He asked Eddie about Ryan's past life, he said Theresa was a pretty girl although he only saw her picture, he said Eddie's fiancee was more pretty than Theresa, he helped them to tend their shop for one afternoon. When he's about leaving, Eddie told him Trey was the father. Seth was astonished. But he knew it would be make no difference. He just told Marissa about that. Then Sandy and Kristen got to know that.

After several days, Eddie phoned his family for the first time. He told his mother his fiancee's little shop needed more people to tend. He asked his sister whether she would like to make up with Trey who's going to be unemployed and unstable for a long time. Theresa said no.

Ryan is back. Seth opens the door for him.

Seth , "Eddie wouldn't adopt you."

Ryan,"I'll visit him one day. My nephew is there."

Seth,"I'll go there with you together. I love tending shop."

Ryan,"Forget it. Eddie said you received a counterfeit bill when tending their shop.

part 2

Ryan meets Marissa again. No hug, no kiss. They just say Hi and talk. Ryan asks Marissa who's the guy left when he arrived.

Marissa says his name is Matt and he's her date now. He's not bad except for the fact he's nearly twice her age and he's not rich. He's not an old dirty man. When he got to know she's underage he asked her to end their relationship. But there's no other reason to separate.

Ryan says he looks like a decent guy and he hopes they are happy together. He hopes everything is ok.

Marissa says Yes. Everything is OK. But nobody is happy. Whether they are together or separated. Whether he leave forever or come back. They need to pretend they are happy.

Ryan says they need to pretend they are friends too. It's an honest conversation with Marissa, this is new to him.

Marissa asks Ryan whether he dated any Chino girl in the last three months. She knows it's none of her business but she still mind. She doesn't need him to answer. She asks Ryan did he remember the night they spent together in the pool house. He did nothing although she suggested he could go further..... If he just go directly to "four base" when it comes to other girls, she's not sure whether or not she should be pleased. Does it mean he respects her especially while other girls are just wh0res for him? Or he never regards me as a ...female?

Ryan says there must be something wrong in the script.

In the second year in Newport, Ryan wanna focus on shcool things and protect Cohens. No girl troubles. He joins the soccer team and the comic book club. One of his soccer team mate, a guy named Zach, is also in the comic book club. Zach is summer's boyfriend. But he likes Seth a lot. The three boys are discussing how to to find a new girlfriend for Seth.

Seth, "How about Taylor?"

Zach,"Which Taylor? Taylor Townsend? Are you mad? You wanna date a girl who's the enemy of your ex? You wanna irritate Summer? You'll die like a dog."

Seth,"But Summer is not with me now."

Zach," You know about Summer. Moreover, Taylor is not proper for you. Honestly I can't imagine she would be proper for any guy. She's crazy. She loves writing blog to share her secret with others online. What a weirdo. You know what I love about Summer? She will never get a blog. She passes for "a screaming girl for hunks" but she's actually a conserved one. She has a good sense of propriety. She's smart. I don't mind she doesn't know the difference between cashmere and Kashmir. She can solve material problems. That's the point. Anyway, you couldn't date Taylor. I hope nothing would happen between you and Taylor even if someday she has to sleep under your bed. "

Seth, "Thank you, buddy. Then how about Lindsay? She's in our club. Lindsay Cohen, it's got a nice ring to it."

Zach, "Is there any girl in our comic book club? I can only remember there's some geeky boys looking like 11 years old...... "

Seth, "I don't look like a 11 years old. "

Zach,"But you are, mentally."

Seth, "But I'm smart and you love me, dude. Our chemistry is undeniable."

Zach, "F0ck you, Seth. You are not smart. You like talk about comic to those who don't know comic well and talk about indie music to those who don't know indie well. Then you think you are smarter than them. However, I love you. Wait, is Lindsay the redhead girl who's Ryan's lab partner? She barely talks. She doesn't seems to enjoy comic books. "

Seth," Yes. Ryan barely talks too. Ryan doesn't enjoy comic, either."

Zach, "Then what are you two in our club for and how do you two communicate, Ryan? "

Seth, "I guess they communicate by brain wave. Ryan, please do me a favor. Ask her out for a double date. Me with Lindsay. You with Alex....and Zach, you come along with Summer. you two are invited. "

Ryan , "I'll try. "

Lindsay is a new to Harbor shcool. She's an former Newport Union shool student. She's a quiet and introverted girl. She thinks it's hard to get along with the Harbor kids . Maybe Zach is the only exception. Zach looks kinda like her imaginary sweetheart, always smile, very athletic, very sunshine. Of course she doesn't know Zach well and she won't. There's something more important need her to consider. She doesn't expect to be romantically involved with anybody. She never worries about her weight and never care about Marissa's dress, shoes or bags. But she needs to know about them. Although Summer probably calls her "a poor girl who will forget how to walk when wearing high heel". Although Marissa looks like she doesn't care anything. Seth comes through he enjoys conversation with her, but unfortunately in the most time there's no chance for her to open mouth and she couldn't get what's Seth's talking about. And Ryan, he's even more withdrawn than her. The first time they met, the lab teacher asked the students to choose partner, nobody chose her and him, so she had to turn to him. Without speaking, they got to know each other by writing their name on the paper. Then he reluctantly took her into the comic book club. She wonders why he didn't ask her the reason she joined in the comic club. He seems to be indifferent.

She has to approach them. Particularly Seth and Marissa. She didn't get a chance to know Seth and Marissa at the first day, so she turned to Ryan on the physics class. There're a lot of rumours about him, but he's a good lab partner. He's dedicated to anything he takes. Although he's indifferent to most things but he looks mild. Lindsay's favorite television programme is about wild animals and she likes to compare the people around her to some animal. Just like Sandy. (Sandy says Luke is like a big golden retriever.) Lindsay thinks Ryan is like a grazer animal. He's definitely more like a horse, or a deer. Not a wolf or a fox. Seth's more like a fox but definitely not a smart one.

Damn Seth. When she knows it's a double date, she gets embarrassed. She looks out Ryan who told her it's just a "group hang". Ryan looks back to her and notices that she jerks as Seth attempts to cuddle her waist.

" Sorry. " Seth shakes his head and gives up. When the live show is over, Ryan catches up with Lindsay. She says she didn't mean to hurt Seth but she can't date him. She hopes Seth is not offended by her reactions.

Ryan stares at her impassively, "If there's someone who should say sorry, I think It's me. "

Lindsay gets flustered and has to say some stuff to distract him. She says Marissa kept looking at him when watching the live. She's sure Marissa's unhappy seeing him with Alex.

Ryan says he and Alex were there just to help Seth. They're not interested in each other and there' no girl trouble for him this year.

" But you two seemed to ......make a good match."

" I do think so, too. Back to two years ago I would have ...... " Ryan looks at her with puzzlement. " Why do you care for that ? Seriously, I'm sorry. Seth also should say sorry to you. Don't worry, he'll go well with you. There're only 3 girls, Summer, Marissa and you actually talk to him in the whole Harbor school. It happens with me too. We won't break up with any girl. Are you sure to take bus home? "

Afterwards, Lindsay meets with Ryan only for physics homework and the comic club. They don't talk much. Once they begin to discuss their homework Lindsay finds Ryan's probably wounded, Ryan explains some soccer team mates "welcomed" him by their own way. Ryan tells her sometimes guys fight just to get acquainted. Lindsay says she can go to clinic room and take medicine, but when she leaves the classroom she directly finds Marissa and tells Marissa about that. Afther that, she gets acquainted with Marissa. she occasionally chat with her and ask her something about Caleb. She asks Seth about Caleb too. She's not a really close friend to them as Anna or Luke, but she gets along with the Harbor kids well.

Ryan does well in the soccer team. In a match with Newport Union Shool, he has conflict with a guy named Volchok but settled soon. Volchok asks him to have a drink or whatever the next day. After the physics class the next day, Ryan tells Lindsay he'll meet a guy from UN school where she's been.

When they meet, something's going wrong. Volchok doesn't intend to make friends but to declare war with him officially. Ryan attempts to turn down and says he's wants no feud, but unexpectedly Zach and their other teammates appear and confront Volchok. Volchok leaves and says he looks down upon Ryan for calling his buddies. Ryan has no time to explain. Lindsay is also there. She tells Ryan Volchok is the most crazy and dangerous guy of UN school, he's not fond of fight just for getting acquainted. She worried about it so she informs Zach to help.

On night Ryan asks lindsay out. Lindsay says ok. She thinks he may thank her for saving him.

But Ryan doesn't thank her. He asks whether she's falling in love with him and stalks him. He suggests they should date and he wants her to meet Sandy and Kristen tonight and go buy engagement ring tomorrow.

Lindsay gets ashamed and angry. Ryan says he knows she has some secret and he gets some clue of it today. Afther class, he told lindsay where he'd meet Volchok. The meeting place was assigned by him, it is near to Kristen and Caleb's working place. Ryan didn't tell her the definite name of the place, he said "the old building where kristen and Caleb work at ", how did she get to know? Even Seth has no idea where it is. Ryan says he knows her mother was an former employee of Caleb and commited a crime and got kicked off . Ryan asks her why does she desperately wants to know anything about Caleb and his business. For revenge? Ryan says he helps Kristen deal with some jobs and gets some old informations effortlessly. And he got a suspicion from the first day he met her.

" Let's come straight to the point. What do you want? For me, it's simple. I wouldn't let anybody hurt Cohens."

Lindsay asks him how much else he got to know. She begins to tell her story. Two years ago she got to know her dad isn't dead and she's an illegitimate child from back-fence gossip. Then she noticed a man named Caleb Nichol who contacted with her mum several times. Sometimes he asked her mum out. Sometimes he came to her home at midnight secretly and had conversations with her mum. They looked intimate. What he said left a impression to Lindsay, he gave money to her mum to raise her. He's aslo involved to her transfer to the Harbor school. She wants to know what happened with her birth but it's complex unexpectedly. She found her mum had been a criminal involved into an old real estate case and probably got a probation for her pregnancy at the time. she went to library to consult the old local newpapers, she asked anyone who's probably knew something about her mom's case and who's her dad. She says she doesn't want to change anything, she just wanna learn the truth. She pretends she doesn't know because her mum doesn't want her to know. There's only one thing she need to obey. Be loyal to her mum. She can understand why her mum doesn't want her to know.

" A married man is better than a rapist. " Lindsay says, " Isn't it disgusting? "

Ryan hurriedly takes her by the hand to a alley nearby. "Ok, you can cry here. No one can see you here. "

Lindsay thinks she can hold on her tears but Ryan's words which sounds unkindly make her cry out. Ryan says nothing. After a while, Ryan asks her what can he do for her. He can confront with Caleb since Caleb never regards him as a family member. Caleb might tell the truth if Ryan promises not to inform Cohens.

The next day Ryan goes to the old building where Kristen and Caleb's working. He asks Caleb about that and Caleb gets furious. He yells at Ryan and tells him it's none of his business. Ryan calmly says to him as long as he tells him the truth, he would keep it secret especially from those who shouldn't get to know. He promises Cohens won't get hurt. But Caleb unexpectedly takes his mobiles to phone Lindsay's mum. Ryan wants to stop him as Caleb has a sudden heart attack.

In the hospital, Sandy talks with Renee. Ryan looks at Kristen guiltily. Kristen doesn't say holds her hand.

The day Caleb leaves hospital, a meeting is held at Cohen's home. Renee tells the truth. Seventeen years ago her boyfriend abondoned her who's pregnant at that time, her boss Caleb got to know that accidentally. He made a deal with her. She took over the penalty of his crime and he gave her money. He promised it's a win-win. They keep in touch and be friends till now and Caleb knows about Lindsay a lot. Caleb says he almost takes Lindsay as his own daughter. He knows she's a good girl. Lindsay sighs. Ryan looks at her and thinks of something. Sandy asks Renee and Lindsay to stay for supper.

At school, Seth says to Ryan that lindsay must feel embarrassed because she doesn't say anything to anyone anymore. Ryan says he feels frustrated because he never made anything. What's the wrong? Then Lindsay passes by them. Ryan leaves Seth and confronts with her. "Where're you going? It's the comic club time. "

Lindsay looks at him questioningly. " I quit. What am I there for? "

"I have something unfinished with you." Ryan says.

"What?"

"Do you really think Caleb takes you as his daughter? "

"What? Now everyone thinks me is a silly girl dreaming of being a daughter of a rich old man and a friend of rich kids. Even you think so now?"

"Not a big deal. Everyone thinks me is a teenager dad who abandoned girlfriend and son. "

"what? "

"Ok. Back to topic. I couldn't interfere the thing between your mum and Caleb anymore. Kristen's kinda angry at me for that. But you, you should be awake. I don't think Caleb really cares for you and your mom. I'm afraid that he treats your mum well just to use her. "

"Thanks." Lindsay says. For the first time, she feels like he 's really worring about her and standing for her.

At girl's night out, Lindsay, Marissa and Summer get together. Lindsay says sorry for the fact she approached Marissa just to get infos about Caleb. Marissa doesn't care Caleb at all and she says what Lindsay did never hurts anybody. And she thinks Lindsay's an independent girl with dignity. Then they start to drink. Seth, Ryan and Zach arrive several hours later. Ryan has no idea Lindsay's there. Lindsay see him and say hi, then stands up and approachs him, then almost falls into his arms. Ryan asks her what's happened. She couldn't help vomiting and his shirt gets dirty. Ryan gets furious with Marissa. Marissa's shocked,"She vomited on your shirt and you yell at me?" eventually Ryan apologizes to her.

The next day when Lindsay sees Ryan at school, she accepts she got drunk and stayed overnight in Alex's house. Ryan's puzzled but understands after a while. Evidently Lindsay couldn't remember anything when she got very drunk. She has no idea he's also there last night. Ryan tells her she's drunk and he had to carry her to a bed. She's heavy, so it's hard to carry. He says, jokingly. Lindsay says angrily yes it's must be more easy to carry other girls to his bed for him. Ryan realized he said something wrong and says sorry. Lindsay become very serious and angry. For her, losing self-control is a humiliating disgrace, but Ryan keeps on teasing her for that. She wants Ryan to tell her what happened, she feels like she perhaps did something wrong to Marissa, because in the moring Marissa looked unhappy but said she's ok when being asked. Ryan says no, she only did wrong thing to him, she vomitted on his shirt. Lindsay says she'll wash it. Ryan says there's no need. Linday says she can buy a new one for him because she'd not owe him anything. Ryan says there's no need. She says angrily it's over, they don't need to see each other anymore.

I** have to stop because of lack of time. My idea is, Ryan and Lindsay never been in the arelationship but there's always some tension between them. They're loyal to their own family respectively. They're occupied with other things. Eventually they break up for Renee. everyone thinks Renee is obedient to Caleb and she's probably hurt by Caleb, but acatually she has planed revenge for many years. It's not Lindsay's father abandoned her at first, it's Caleb convinced him to leave Renee by giving him money. After many years Lindsay's father secretly contacted with Renee and told her the truth. Renee wanna let it pass but Caleb didn't stop using and controlling her. It did infuriate her the most that Caleb posed as good man and was patronizing when facing Lindsay. Renee reveals the truth about the case 17 years ago to State's Attorney, and it leads to Caleb's arrest and the newport group's collapse. At the same time Lindsay and Ryan just attempt to start a relationship, they have to end. Evetually, broken-hearted Lindsay leaves Newport for Chicago.**


End file.
